


Awkward Talk

by Idianaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Roger i Rouge rozmawiają o dzieciach...
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Kudos: 1





	Awkward Talk

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece i wszystkie postacie należą do Ody.

Roger nigdy nie uważał się za chciwego mężczyznę. Chciał tylko przygód, dobrych walk i dobrego alkoholu. No, i może żeby ludzie przestali się czepiać jego załogi. I trochę więcej czasu z Rouge. (Roger był pewien, że jeśli jednak był chciwym mężczyzna, to właśnie przez Rouge. Zaczął chcieć wielu rzeczy dopiero po tym jak ją poznał) 

Tak czy inaczej, Roger nie uważał się za chciwego mężczyznę. Egoistycznego? Tak, z pewnością. Nie to, że kiedykolwiek starał się to ukrywać. Żądnego przygód? Z całą pewnością! Ale chciwego? Nope. Nie zależało mu na skarbach, ani tych głupich tytułach wymyślonych przez Marines. (Nigdy nie chciał być Królem Piratów. Mogliby mu dać spokój i zająć się w końcu Lilien? Ona dosłownie okrada ludzi z dusz, do cholery!) Wystarczyła mu jego załoga, a nawet kiedy ktoś z nich chciał odejść, pozwalał mu robić cokolwiek zechce. 

A później poznał Rouge i zaczął myśleć o rzeczach, które wcześniej nigdy nie przeszły mu nawet przez myśl. Zaczął pożądać rzeczy daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Chciał więcej czasu z Rouge. Chciał spokoju. Chciał zobaczyć na jakich ludzi wyrosną Shanks i Buggy. Chciał... 

\- Roger? Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Rouge, siadając koło niego i spoglądając mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że nie umie jej okłamać prosto w oczy. 

\- Kojarzysz Newgate'a? - spytał.

\- Białobrodego? Hym... Nie słyszy się tu wiele o wydarzeniach z New World. On jest jednym z piratów z którymi kiedyś walczyłeś, prawda?

\- Tak. To dopiero była zabawa! Czasem też piliśmy. To też była zabawa. Nie aż taka, jak walki, ale zawsze! - zaczął się śmiać. Ah, te wszystkie razy kiedy się prawie z Newgate'm pozabijali. Nie ma to jak stare, dobre czasy.

\- Roger, skarbie. Do rzeczy - Rouge uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

\- Hahaha, racja, racja. Przepraszam. Więc wiesz, Newgate ma ten dziwny zwyczaj, że nazywa wszystkich w swojej załodze swoimi dziećmi. Nigdy za bardzo o tym nie myślałem. Jesteśmy piratami, możemy robić co tylko chcemy. Na tym polega cała zabawa! - zaśmiał się. - Ale od jakiegoś czasu zacząłem myśleć. Jakby to było? No wiesz, być ojcem. Czy byłoby jak z Shanksem i Buggim? A może byłoby to jakoś inaczej? Coś... bliższego? W końcu byłbym z maluchem od samego początku! Wiesz, zawsze lubiłem dzieci. Mieć chociaż jedno, nasze, musiałoby być niesamowite! Ale potem pomyślałem, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Umieram, został mi może z rok życia jeśli dobrze pójdzie. Czy w ogóle miałbym okazję zobaczyć moje własne dziecko? A nawet jeśli, wyobrażasz sobie co by marynarka zrobiła z moim dzieckiem? Czy chciałbym je skazać na moje własne dziedzictwo? Zwłaszcza, że nie mogę zrobić wiele żeby je ochronić. Może gdybyśmy żyli w innym świecie, gdzie dzieci nie muszą dźwigać na barkach grzechów czy sukcesów rodziców... 

Rouge zbladła, spuściła wzrok i zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem. Roger nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi. 

\- Wiesz... Tak właściwie to chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć... - tym razem Rouge się zarumieniła, kładąc rękę na brzuchu. Roger tylko patrzył na nią z głupią miną, próbując przeprocesować co jego ukochana próbowała mu powiedzieć. 

**Author's Note:**

> Roger wydaje mi się trochę OOC (bo Rouge za wiele charakteru w mandze nie miała XD) ale mam nadzieje że mi to wybaczycie. Obecnie pracuję nad czymś więcej, ale dawno nic nie publikowałam a ten shot przyszedł mi do głowy, więc pomyślała "czemu nie?".
> 
> Dziękuję moim BFF za zrobienie bety. Dziewczyny, jesteście najlepsze!


End file.
